zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Riya and Alishie
Alishie (アリシエ''Arishie'')? is a teenager from an African village whom Zaruchim was sent to recruit for Faudo's revival. Even after being cursed by Riou, Alishie refuses to join Riou but is forced to do so when Raushin kidnaps a child from his village and threatened to kill him if Alishie did not comply. He, along with his Mamodo partner Riya (リーヤ''Rīya'')?were escorted by Riou to Faudo where they remained until running into Kiyo Takamine and Zatch Bell. Alishie is first seen when Kiyomaro, Gash and the others were recuperating after their battle with Keith and Cherish. He is at first skeptical that Faudo could be sent back to the demon world after being revived but seeing Gash's determination, agrees to help. Alishie is a great help to the team, providing information concerning the demons in Faudo and Faudo himself. Together, the group travels to Faudo's control room - the brain but meets several obstacles. Despite the many obstacles, the group are able to activate the device to send Faudo back to the demon world. However, after their plan to send Faudo to the Kermadec Trench fails, Riou makes Japan the first destination for Faudo's rampage and the group are forced to enter Faudo once again to stop him. The group encounters Zaruchim and Fango and Riya and Alishie cooperates with Kafika Sunbeam and Umagon to defeat the pair. They manage to win the battle after a considerable amount of effort but Zaruchim, who had been playing dead during their battle with Fango after being hit by Riya's "Gou Amuruku", soughts to make Alishie taste true humiliation, having held a grudge against him because he could not believe that a mere human could instill fear in him, prepares to finish Alishie off with his ultimate spell after Alishie charges blindly at him out of rage, having anticipated this movement. Riya, however, intervenes, having anticipated Alishie's action as well. Riya tells Alishie that after spending so much time with him, he already knew that Alishie would throw his life away to attack Zaruchim like the time they were recruited to revive Faudo but he could not let Alishie die, as Alishie meant everything to him, the strong, fun and kind Alishie who would always protect the people of his village. Riya's interference causes a huge explosion, resulting in Riya's book being burnt. Before being sent back to the demon world, Riya asks Alishie if he had protected him which Alishie answers yes. Riya tells Alishie that he is happy that he (Riya) could protect him since it was always him (Alishie) that protected the village and himself (Riya), alone. Alishie thanks Riya for the final time before breaking down. Riya breaks down as well but tells Gash to become a warrior in his place and protect Alishie and his village, stating that he would never forgive him if Alishie were to cry. Gash promises Riya that and Riya finally fades away. In the anime, however, Riya survives his battle with Zaruchim as Ted comes to aid them after his interference. His book, instead, is burnt by Zeon after he tries to protect Gash. Alishie continues to aid the others in stopping Faudo even after Riya's book was burnt. He was asked to stay with Li Yen and an unconscious Kiyomaro since he had lost his mamodo and could not battle. He is evacuated along with Li Yen and their presence scares Iwashima and Yamanaka, since they seemingly appeared out of nowhere. After witnessing Gash's "Baou", Alishie returns to his village and is seen again, praying hard for Gash's victory against Clear. Riya appears again to aid Gash in his final battle with Clear, along with Roppes, Karudio, Sugino, Momon and Papipurio. One month after Gash becomes king, Riya is shown dancing with Yoppopo, Garzaa, Baltro and Zoboron. Alishie's seiyū is Tomokazu Seki and Riya's seiyū is Kotono Mitsuishi. Riya's spells cause him to transform his body parts to use for battle. Which proves useful as Alishie is knowledgable enough to use it to its advantages. Their strength and limitless determination makes them a very powerful and productive team. They prove to be a useful group in the of taking down Faudo. When Riya's book was burned, he wanted Zatch to become a powerful warrior in his posistion and protect Alishie and his village. Alishie is a tough hand-to-hand fighter who is also strategic, quick-witted, and fearless. Alishie is even strong enough to brawl with demons and support huge loads, which is demonstrated when he saves a few kids from a huge crashing boulder. Alishie demonstrates his strength once again when he battles Zaruchim even after receiving Riou's curse whereas a human with Riou's curse shouldn't have even be able to lift a finger. He is so strong that he is even able to intimidate Zaruchim, which was the reason for the mamodo's long-standing grudge against him. He combines his fighting style with Riya's powerful spells which makes the both of them quite hard to beat. Riya looks up to Alishie immensely after seeing Alishie protect his village over and over again. He sought to protect Alishie like Alishie did and fulfilled his wish by defending him from Zaruchim's ultimate spell, though his book got burnt in the process. Though it was not revealed how he found Alishie and why he did so, it is shown in one of the covers of the manga that Riya's first meeting with Alishie was when Alishie stopped a giant boulder from crushing a few children from his village. It can be speculated that after seeing Alishie save the few kids from a giant boulder, Riya was inspired to protect others as well and chose Alishie as his partner. Spells Garubanio: The horn on his head grows and hits the opponent. (Attack) Ganzu Niosen: Fires energy beams out the holes in his chest. (Attack) Gou Amuruk: His arm strengthens and grows and hits the opponent. (Attack) Raja Shirunio: His body expands to act as a shield. (Defense) Nidoruk: Transforms into a stronger version of himself made of stone. (Transformation) Pikku Garunio: Fires a beam-like blade of energy from his arm. (Attack) Gou Niodoruk: Stronger version of "Nidoruk". (Transformation) Garudoruk Nioruk: Riya spins toward the opponent and strikes them. It can also deflect an enemy's attack. (Attack) Barudo Niosen: Fires 4 tubes from his chest that shoot the enemy. Riya can control those tubes to crack and release beams to the enemy. (Attack) Digou Shirushio: A shield appears to block attacks. (Defense) Shaou Niodoruk: Launches an enormous clawed creature made of his power, bearing similar physical features to Riya. (Attack) Trivia When Riya prods somebody with his horn, it means he likes them. A running gag throughout the series is Riya prodding somebody in several unlikely moments, such as when he wanted to praise Umagon in the middle of their battle with Fango and Zaruchim and started prodding him despite having turned big after a transformation spell. He also prodded Alishie's knee even though he was supporting a giant boulder from crushing two children. Category:Characters Category:Mamodo Category:Good Characters Category:Faudo Arc Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Golden Book Mamodo